An Unlikely Alliance
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou's treatment of Ichigo has been getting worse lately, and Ichigo goes to Keiichiro for answers. He reveals two VERY big secrets... Despite the summary, this is supposed to be Kishigo.


**An Unlikely Alliance **

Ichigo sighed. Ryou was yelling at her for something, but she was trying to tune him out, so she didn't really know what he thought she had done wrong this time. She kept sweeping the Café floor as she thought, _Why does he hate me so much? I do all the work around here, I fight off the aliens, and yet he's still yelling at me. Maybe Keiichiro knows. _

She finished sweeping, even though she knew Ryou was trying to get her attention. After she dumped the dirt in a trash can, she said, "I'm going to ask Keiichiro something, I'll be back."

"YOU CAN'T JUST-" Ryou started, but Ichigo ignored him and walked off. She went straight to the basement, since she had seen Keiichiro go down there earlier. Knocking on the door to the lab, she heard Keiichiro's voice call, "Who is it?"

"It's Ichigo, I've got a quick question," Ichigo called back.

"Come in," Keiichiro called.

Ichigo went in, and Keiichiro sighed. "Lock the door behind you; I had a feeling this was coming, and Ryou shouldn't hear this," he said.

Ichigo hesitantly obeyed, then came over and sat down in the chair Keiichiro pointed to. Keiichiro sighed again, and said, "I assume you want to know why Ryou treats you like dirt, right?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I don't get it. It's been worse lately, too."

"Ryou created the Mews, but he made a mistake," Keiichiro said. "The original idea was to make someone else the leader, but she didn't get infused; instead, the DNA meant for her was somehow attracted to you. The Iriomote Wildcat DNA was meant for the leader, and so Ryou made you the leader, but he wasn't happy about it. The girl who was supposed to get the Iriomote Wildcat DNA hated aliens like Ryou, which is why he thought she would be perfect. The reason he's been treating you worse and worse is because he knows you're starting to get feelings for Kisshu. The girl he originally wanted would never have done that, nor would she let the others get away with it. Like Ryou, she's ruthless when it comes to aliens. With you, Lettuce, and Pudding falling for the aliens, Ryou's chance of seeing them dead is going down the drain. I don't want them to die, so I need to make sure Ryou's latest 'project' fails."

"Project?" Ichigo asked. "And who was supposed to take my place?"

"Ryou's twin sister, Rukia," Keiichiro said. "I won't go into detail, but as you know, their parents were killed by a Chimera Anima, and they both hate Cyniclons with a passion. As for Ryou's project- well, you're probably going to hate me for not telling you." He typed something into a keypad on the far wall, and to Ichigo's surprise, the wall opened up.

She was even more shocked when she saw what was behind the wall. Kisshu was sitting in a cage, and he looked seriously beat up. He looked up, startled, and asked, "Koneko-chan?"

"What happened?" Ichigo whispered.

"Blondie caught me while I was in the big tree thinking, and brought me back here," Kisshu said gloomily. He looked at Keiichiro, and asked, "Any luck?"

"I found the key," Keiichiro said. He took it out of his pocket, and unlocked the cage. Then he helped Kisshu out. "Can you teleport?" he asked.

"Not as far as the ship," Kisshu said.

Keiichiro turned to Ichigo and asked, "Do you still have that portal machine you stole from Ryou?"

"It's under my bed," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, can you teleport as far as my room?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. "I can't take either of you with me, though."

"We'll be over as soon as we can," Keiichiro said. "Go, before it's too late."

"Thanks," Kisshu said, and teleported.

Keiichiro looked at Ichigo and said, "Let's get in my car."

Ichigo followed him upstairs, and they snuck out the back door. They ran to Keiichiro's car, and Keiichiro drove to Ichigo's house. Ichigo unlocked the door, and led the way to her room. They found Kisshu collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Ichigo dragged the portal machine out as Keiichiro picked Kisshu up, and set it to get them to the main room of the Cyniclons' ship. Then she opened up a portal, and nodded to Keiichiro. They both stepped through, Ichigo grabbing the portal machine on the way.

Landing in the main room, they almost immediately heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "Ichigo? And Keiichiro? What happened?" he asked.

"Ryou captured Kisshu, and I finally managed to find the keys to the cage," Keiichiro said. "We came here because it's not safe on Earth for either of us- or Kisshu. He needs medical help, are you able to do anything?"

"Yes, let's take him to the medical ward," Pai said. "Follow me."

Ichigo and Keiichiro followed Pai to the ship's medical ward, and Keiichiro put Kisshu on one of the beds. Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "Not good. He's got a bad fever on top of the injuries. Ichigo, I might need some of your power."

"That's fine," Ichigo said.

"Alright, stay quiet," Pai said. His hand began to glow, and the visible injuries started to heal. Kisshu's somewhat ragged breathing evened out a bit as well.

Twenty minutes later, Pai said, "Ichigo, I need more power to completely heal the fever."

Ichigo took the hand he held out, and felt him pull her power out. Ten minutes later, Pai said, "That should do it. He should be feeling better when he wakes up, but he still needs to take it easy for a few days."

"I'll stay with him," Ichigo said.

Pai looked a bit startled, but nodded. "Keiichiro, maybe you can fill me in on what's going on," he said. "Ichigo, can you stay here?"

"Sure," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded and motioned to Keiichiro, who followed him out. Pai closed the door, and said, "Let's go to my lab; I can activate the teleport canceler from there."

"Is Taruto safe?" Keiichiro asked.

"I'll check," Pai said. He concentrated briefly, then said, "He's in his room. I'll go let him know he can't teleport to Earth for a while." He teleported off.

Five minutes later, he came back and said, "He's not thrilled, but oh well. Let's go to my lab."

"Okay," Keiichiro said. Pai led the way to his lab, typed the code into the door's lock, and went in, followed by Keiichiro. Pai went to what looked like a control panel of some sort, and typed something in. A computerized voice said, "Teleport canceler activated."

"Good," Pai said. He turned to Keiichiro and asked, "So what's going on?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, Ryou captured Kisshu a few days ago," Keiichiro said. "He was trying to get information on your plans. To my knowledge, Kisshu never told him anything. I tried to make sure he didn't beat Kisshu too badly, and I snuck food and water down there, but I spent most of my time trying to find the key to the teleport-proof cage Kisshu was in."

"How does Ichigo fit in?" Pai asked.

"She came to find me because Ryou's been treating her really badly, and I decided it would be better if she helped out; she's in love with Kisshu," Keiichiro replied. "And I can't help you much without powers."

"Do you know much about Ryou's plans?" Pai asked.

"I know that he's trying to find a way to kill you three, but it's going to take him a while," Keiichiro said. "The only way the Mews would be convinced to kill you is if they were brainwashed, and I stole and destroyed the brainwashing device Ryou had. None of the Mews are willing to actually kill any of you. My latest concern is that Ryou might call up his sister."

"Is she a Mew?" Pai asked.

"No, but she was supposed to be," Keiichiro said. "The Iriomote Wildcat DNA was meant for her, and we don't exactly know why Ichigo got it instead. My main theory on that is that the Mew Project was meant to protect the Earth, not to destroy the Cyniclons. Since Rukia would want to destroy the Cyniclons no matter what, I think that the DNA somehow chose Ichigo as the best person to protect the Earth. She and Lettuce have been formulating a plan to form a truce with you guys. Unlike Ryou and Rukia, the girls can see that this battle is going nowhere, and that we'd be better off forming a truce that would benefit both races."

"Do you know what their plan is?" Pai asked.

"I think they want to give you all our Mew Aqua to save your planet, and then you wouldn't need Earth," Keiichiro said. "We probably have more than enough Mew Aqua to save your planet; the only problem is Ryou- and possibly Rukia."

"Do either of them pose a real threat to us in a fight?" Pai asked.

"Ryou, probably not, but Rukia is a pretty skilled martial artist," Keiichiro said. "She's fast, too."

"So is Kisshu," Pai said. "He could probably keep her busy until the rest of us have a chance to kill Ryou."

"What are we doing about Deep Blue?" Keiichiro asked.

"Kisshu killed his human host a few weeks ago," Pai said. "We've been waiting for a chance to get rid of Ryou since then."

"Is there any chance of Ryou getting in here?" Keiichiro asked.

"Unfortunately, there is," Pai replied. "The teleport canceler can be disabled from the outside. If Ryou figures out how to do that, he'll be able to get in."

"Great…." Keiichiro said. "Well, I guess we'd better hope it doesn't happen anytime soon."

"Yeah," Pai said. "Should we go check on Kisshu and Ichigo?"

"Sure," Keiichiro said.

_**Back with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Ichigo was still sitting next to Kisshu, who was still unconscious. Suddenly she noticed he was stirring, and asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hi Koneko-chan," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel a lot better," Kisshu said.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Pai said you need to take it easy for a while, though."

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo ruffled his hair. "I'll be here," she said.

"You will?" Kisshu asked, startled.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I love you."

Kisshu sat up, looking at her. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really," Ichigo said with a smile. She sat on the bed with him, and kissed him. He kissed back happily.

As they were breaking it off, Pai and Keiichiro came in. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" Pai asked.

"I feel better," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on his chest, and said, "You should be back to full strength by tomorrow, so just take it easy today."

"Fine…." Kisshu sighed. "Can I take Ichigo back to my room?"

"Don't teleport, but yes," Pai said. "Keiichiro and I will be plotting."

"Plotting?" Kisshu asked. "Shouldn't we all be sitting in on that?"

"Good point," Pai said. "I'll go get Taruto; the rest of you go to my lab."

"'Kay," Kisshu said. Pai teleported off, and Kisshu led Ichigo and Keiichiro to Pai's lab. When they got there, Pai and Taruto were waiting. Pai typed a code into the lock, and the doors slid open. They went in, and Pai sealed the doors.

Once they were all seated, Pai sighed and said, "We need to come up with a plan, in case Ryou does get in."

"It seems simple to me; we fight him and whoever else, beat them, kill him, and we're good," Kisshu said.

Keiichiro sighed. "I hate to say this, but if we're really going to kill Ryou, we need to take his sister down too, or we'll have bigger problems," he said.

"If she comes with them, I'll handle her," Kisshu said. "Keiichiro, you don't really want Ryou to die, do you?"

"I promised his father I'd protect him," Keiichiro said softly. "But I didn't expect him or Rukia to become bitter monsters bent on revenge. I tried my hardest to prevent that, but it obviously didn't work. If we want to stop the fighting, this is probably the only way. I'm just glad their parents aren't around to see what those two have become. Their mother was one of the sweetest people you'd ever meet, and Professor Shirogane was the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Sounds like their parents would be horrified by what happened to their kids," Kisshu said.

"Yeah," Keiichiro said. He looked sad as he said, "I guess the plan is that we kill Ryou and Rukia, then form a truce."

"That seems like the most reasonable approach," Pai said. He looked at Kisshu, and said, "Kisshu, you should go rest for the rest of the day. You'll get back to full strength more quickly that way."

Kisshu sighed, but didn't argue. "Koneko-chan, can you stay with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "You look tired, do you need help getting back to your room?"

Kisshu got up, a bit shaky, and Pai said, "I'll teleport you both." He took Kisshu and Ichigo by the shoulders, and teleported to Kisshu's room. When they landed, Pai let go of Kisshu and Ichigo, and said, "I'll be in and out, so you should get some rest."

"'Kay," Kisshu said. He climbed into his bed, settling back against the pillows. Ichigo settled down next to him, and gently started stroking his hair. He fell asleep pretty quickly after that. Eventually, Ichigo fell asleep curled up next to him.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up feeling fine, and was startled to see Ichigo curled up next to him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and she purred, startling him. Nevertheless, he kept petting her, until there was a knock on the door. Ichigo started to wake up as Kisshu called, "Come in!"

Pai opened the door, and said, "It's breakfast time."

"Breakfast?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Yup, Keiichiro made it," Pai said.

"Then that means it HAS to be good," Ichigo said. "Come on Kish, let's have breakfast!"

"'Kay," Kisshu said, and teleported her to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled really good, and Keiichiro looked up from flipping pancakes. "Good morning," he said. "Kisshu, are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine, thanks," Kisshu said. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon," Keiichiro said. He smiled when Kisshu and Ichigo's eyes lit up. "It's almost ready, so can you get out plates and forks?" he asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. He opened a cabinet, and took out five plates, handing them to Ichigo, who set them out as Kisshu got out forks and napkins.

Pai and Taruto came in as they finished setting the table, and they all sat down as Keiichiro brought the pancakes to the table. He went back and got the eggs and bacon, then sat down with them.

"These are really good," Ichigo said. "I love chocolate chip pancakes."

Taruto was half done, but he still said, "I think Kisshu's are better…."

Pai whacked him as Ichigo and Keiichiro looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu, you know how to cook?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said gloomily. "I had to teach myself because Pai can't go into a kitchen without creating a major catastrophe, and Taruto's too lazy to help out."

"Hey!" Taruto protested.

"It's true," Pai said. "Anyways, Kisshu makes food better than my mom and Keiichiro put together."

"Jeez, you must be amazing," Ichigo said.

"I guess," Kisshu said. "It's not supposed to be a guy thing on our planet, though."

Before Ichigo could respond, they heard a loud beeping noise. "What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"The alarm that Keiichiro and I set up to let us know if someone unwanted got in," Pai said. "Let's go to the main room; that's probably where whoever it is will be. Ichigo, you should transform first."

Ichig fished her pendant out of her pocket and transformed. Kisshu took her and teleported her to the main room, followed by Pai with Keiichiro, and Taruto.

They found the other Mews, Ryou, and another girl with neon blonde hair and blue eyes about to split up. "You know, it's not very polite to search other peoples' homes," Kisshu said mildly. "I suppose there's a reason you're here?"

"To get Keiichiro back," the blonde girl said. "We could care less about Mew Ichigo."

"You just want me to come back so I can help with your revenge mission, right?" Keiichiro asked wearily. "Don't think I can't see through your motives, Rukia. And for your information, I'm not willing to help you kill the Cyniclons."

Ryou and Rukia both looked shocked. "What? Why not?" Ryou asked. "You know what they did to our parents."

"And I also know that this battle is going nowhere, and the Cyniclons want to form a truce," Keiichiro said calmly. "You two only care about getting revenge for Professor and Mrs. Shirogane. You don't care about the girls at all; your treatment of Ichigo proved that to me. And frankly, I think your parents would be horrified to see what's happened to you two. You've gone from bright young children to bitter monsters who are worse than the ones they seek to kill. I can't understand how you can believe this is what your parents would want. Wasn't the Mew Project's intention to protect the Earth?"

"Yes, and that intention can only be done by wiping out the ones who want to destroy the Earth," Ryou said.

"We weren't trying to destroy the Earth," Pai said. "We were trying to create a place for our dying race to live. When we realized Deep Blue had no intention of helping us, Kisshu killed his human host. We want to form a truce, but since you're so against cooperation, we didn't say anything."

"We'll never form a truce with scum like you," Ryou said. "Your race deserves to die out."

"You're going to pay for that statement," Ichigo snarled. She summoned her Strawberry Bell, and the other Mews did the same. Ryou and Rukia looked panicked, and Ryou asked, "How did you undo the brainwash?"

"It didn't work, we just let you think we were brainwashed so we could come help Ichigo and the Cyniclons annihilate you two," Zakuro said. "You apparently didn't notice that Lettuce disabled the device a few days ago."

Ryou snarled, but didn't have time to do much else, as Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding went to join Ichigo, Keiichiro, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. Keiichiro backed up as the Mews and Cyniclons shouted their attacks as one.

"KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN!

"HOU RAI DEN!"

"RIBON…. MINT ECHO!"

"RIBON…. LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBON…. PUDDINGRING INFERNO!"

"RIBON…. ZAKURO PURE!"

Ichigo and Kisshu combined his energy ball and her strongest attack, and merged them with the others' attacks. The attacks hit Ryou and Rukia dead on, creating a large explosion. The Mews put up a shield, and waited till the explosion cleared. Then they let the shield disappear, and looked at the spot where Ryou and Rukia had been standing. There was nothing left but some ashes and a scorch mark.

"That went well," Kisshu said after a minute. "Now we form a truce, right?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. He looked slightly sad, and Zakuro said, "Keiichiro, I know it's probably hard to see Ryou and Rukia die, but I think you should wait till we've got things settled before grieving too much."

Keiichiro sighed. "You're right, and to be honest, I thought it would be a lot harder than it was," he said. "They didn't care about you girls at all, and the only way they'd be satisfied is if the Cyniclons died. And I'm not really sure they would have been happy even then."

"You're probably right," Pai said. "Does anyone have a plan for the truce?"

"I do," Lettuce said. "Well, actually we've been talking about it for a while, all five of us. But we thought that if we gave you all our Mew Aqua, you could heal your planet with it, and then you wouldn't need Earth."

"That's a great idea," Pai said. "Keiichiro, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine," Keiichiro said. "Thanks, Lettuce."

"Sure," Lettuce said, smiling.

"There's a chance we'll be coming back; we might get exiled," Pai said.

"I have two spare rooms," Keiichiro said.

"And Kisshu can live with me," Ichigo added.

"YAY!" Kisshu said. "Pai, can I just stay here? You know what it's going to be like at home."

"Fine…." Pai said. "Taruto and I might come back too even if we don't get exiled. But you can stay."

"YAY!" Ichigo said. "Now I won't be alone so much!"

Kisshu smiled and said, "I'll never leave you alone, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo happily kissed him, and he kissed back. The others tactfully left- except for Pudding, who got dragged off by Mint.

**I thought this was an interesting idea, and I'll try to work on something else next. Sorry I've been so lazy lately. Review plz!**


End file.
